Move in Day
by Bravemom
Summary: This is how I imagine move in day for the Grey's new house. I have been adding some more to my vision of the time in their new house. More to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Move-in to the Big House Day**

 **Anna's POV**

This is the day Christian and I have been waiting forever for, maybe not forever, but for a long time. The delivery companies will be arriving at anytime with the furniture we have chosen for our new home. The home where we will raise our children. Christian isn't ready to discuss more children, he still doubts his ability to be a father to one child much less two or three. Christian's parents, Carrick and Grace, have come to help us direct workers. I think Christian asked them so Grace will remind me to take it easy. His overprotective control freak has gotten worse with this pregnancy. But I realize he does this to keep me safe because he loves me.

As I look around the house, I am amazed at how Gia took my vision and turned it into reality. I am happy that she got my message of, "Leave Christian alone, he is mine," loud and clear. She is really a master of her craft, and I can see why Christian chose to work with her. Now I just want to see it with the furnishings Christian and I chose together to fill each room.

I walk back to the front to see if the moving trucks are here yet. Christian calls out that a watched pot never boils, such a smart ass this morning. But considering he is just as excited as I am, I choose to overlook his comment. And I am rewarded for my patience as I see a delivery truck being let in the gate.

"Christian they are coming, or at least one is coming. What room do think it will be loaded with furniture for?" I shout, but I can't help it I am excited to move out of the ivory tower. He walks over to me and looks out the door.

"I couldn't guess as there are no markings on the truck. It will be a surprise when they open the door. I don't think I have ever seen you this exuberant. You are like a child on Christmas morning," he says as he pulls me into a hug.

I am thrilled to see that the truck holds items for the great room. It will be nice to have that room filled with places to sit. This pregnant lady will need to use them during the day. Not that Christian will get to hear this admission, adds my subconscious.

The arrival of the first truck seemed to take forever. But after it arrived the rest just arrived magically one right after the other. I am so thankful that Christian asked his parents to come by because it took the four of us to direct the army of delivery men. As wonderfully thrilling as it is, the process has exhausted me. Maybe I should have listened to Christian's suggestion for a designer to take care of all of this.

After lunch, I ask Grace if she would take over the job of directing the hanging of pictures and placement of knickknacks. Thankfully, she has great style and a wonderful eye for decorating rooms. I take advantage of one of the couches in the living and lie down to rest.

I must have been really tired. When I wake, I am surprised that I have slept for four hours. The house is mostly quiet, but I do hear voices coming from the kitchen. Heading there, I notice that Grace has had the pepper paintings that we bought on our honeymoon hung in here. This makes me smile at the memory.

"Well, I see the nap has brought a smile to your lovely face," says Christian. This also makes me blush, how can he still make me blush after all this time together. He knows exactly what he has done and smiles playfully.

"Something smells good in here," I say as a distraction to the current teasing from Christian. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Since you are just moving in, I brought over some things I put together at home to cook here. I hope that is okay with you, Ana." Grace answers my question.

"That was so thoughtful of you, of course I don't mind. With my excitement of moving day, I did not even consider dinner plans." I say as my stomach announces to everyone that Blip is ready for dinner.

Grace replies, "It's a good thing the food is almost ready to eat. I hope you like my Tucson garlic chicken, macaroni and cheese, and grilled asparagus."

"That all sound wonderful, thank you. And I know Christian is happy that you made his favorite, macaroni and cheese," I say as I smile at my husband.

After dinner, I decide to wonder around the house to see how everything looks in each room. I am pleased with the results. This house looks like a home we live in, not like the museum at Escala. While we were waiting for the move in date' I printed pictures of our family and friends, framed them, and now they are scattered throughout the house. I love how they turn our beautiful house into a home that will be well loved.

When I return to the kitchen, I have to thank Grace for all her hard work in deciding where to put our decorations. "I didn't get a chance to help with those details, Christian was already giving orders to the workers, and putting things around the house," she responds.

I look at my husband with love and thankfulness that he knows me so well and turned this house into our home. "Christian, thank you for loving me enough to do this for me. I absolutely love everything!" I tell him.

Carrick tells Grace that he is too old to work this hard and stay up late. "I am ready to leave here, find a shower and my bed soon."

We thank them again for helping us today. Carrick says, "You are welcome, as long as you don't repeat the I am too old comment to your brother and sister!"

"How much is it worth to you for me to keep that secret," Christian quips. We all laugh and hug each other before they head out the door.

"It was wonderful to have them here today, but I am ready to have just you with me in this house." Christian says as he picks me up and carries me up to our bedroom to have his wicked way with me, I hope.

As we enter our bedroom, I think about how far he has come since we met. I am so thankful for meeting him, loving him, and now we are about to raise a child in our beautiful home on the water. The day I fell into his office, I would never have dreamed life would have brought us to this point.

Christian distracts me from my thoughts with a kiss. Wow, how I love this man and the things he does to my body. My inner goddess is jumping and twirling around ready for whatever Christian has planned. He has that hooded look he gets when is ready to put on his Dom hat. Tonight is going to be full of pleasure, it's a good thing I had a nap. This will take all the energy I can muster. But I am more than ready for what he has planned.

 **Christian's POV**

I am not even sure Ana slept at all last night. I don't think I have ever seen her this excited before. She wasn't as excited when we were on our honeymoon in Europe. Her excitement confirms that I made the right decision by not hiring someone to do all of the moving and decorating for us. Then she starts shouting about the first delivery truck arriving. Watching her is delightful and I am still so thankful that she literally fell into my life. She is like a little girl at Christmas, and I tell her so.

For a few minutes, I just stand and watch her directing the delivery guys to where she wants them, and then changes her mind. I will have to give the guys a large tip. She is a force to be reckoned with today.

I can't stand here all day, I need to start helping her. She is pregnant and needs to take it easy. Getting her to take easy will be like taking a bull by the horns. That is the reason I brought in my secret weapon, my mom. Grace can get her to do things that I cannot, so she is here to make sure Ana rests. But with this level of excitement, even Grace may have to take the Ana by the horns. Watching Ana is a joy, but I have things to get done too.

I take Taylor with me to my study, he and I will hang the photos of Ana that the photographer took. Maybe Jose isn't all bad, he does know his fishing, and he apologized to Ana. That has gone a long way in helping me forgive him. I do know exactly where in here I want each of the photographs. I get them all hung with the indispensable help of Taylor. I look around the room and admire Ana. She looks so beautiful and happy in them. I love that she looks just as happy around me now. Maybe not all of the time, sometimes she gets exasperated with me. But she is quick to forgive me, and I learned my lesson about forgiveness when Jack Hyde almost took her from me.

I head to the kitchen to find something to eat because I am hungry. My mom is in the kitchen getting all the trimmings to make subs. I start to dig in, but Mom stops me. She says that I have to wait until she has everything ready to serve, and it makes me feel like I am back home and a child. Overcome with how much she has always done for me, I go around the island and give her a hug. She is surprised, but I decided when Ana was in the hospital that I was not going to stay reserved with the love I have for my family any longer. I am also going to accept their love for me without doubts. Life is too short and too sweet to waste time with those we love.

After lunch, I see Ana go into the great room to rest. Maybe I shouldn't have relented about the movers doing it all. She still has a way of talking me into letting her do things like this. And she says I am exasperating, she continually makes me question my decisions. But with her resting I go around the house and add all those pictures of our families that she painstakingly printed and framed. The knickknacks are next, and I hope she likes the way I have scattered them around the house. With all the pictures hung and knickknacks scattered, browse the house to try to see it from Ana's point do view.

She has been asleep for quite a while, I will remember this for the next time she thinks she is ready for something. I will stick to my guns and have her rest. She has never been good at keeping herself out of harms way. More often than not she jumps right into those dangerous situations without any regard for her personal safety. That is why I am here to make sure she stays safe and keeps Blip safe too.

As I look around the house I love seeing the influence of Ana in it. There is a little piece of Ana in each room, maybe she is right about the apartment being cold and sterile. But here we will raise our children in this homey environment. Well at least the child we are expecting in May. We will see how I am at being a father, this still remains to be seen. Ana seems to think I will be a good father, but I am still scared shitless at the prospect. She thinks this is one of the reasons I will be good at it. I know one thing for sure, she won't stand by and watch me ruin our child's life.

With these thoughts, I return to our bedroom to see how it looks with all of our things in here. She has her own walk in closer and I have mine. We won't have to share closet space now. Then I head through a doorway into the nursery for Blip, it is a small room attached to ours and is welcoming and calming at the same time. Retuning to our room I examine the bed I helped Ana choose so we could attach things to for our, what does she call it, kinky fuckery. Yes, we both enjoy our kinky fuckery. I want tonight to be special, our first night in our new house on our new bed. I grab the bag of things I brought from the Playroom. I put them in my nightstand drawer, memories come to mind with each implement that I add to the drawer. The brown riding crop from her dream, the handcuffs from our honeymoon. I need to stop this trip down memory lane because I am about to go get her, wake her up, and bring her to bed with all these people in our home. My parents are here helping us. Yes that's it, think about Carrick and Grace being here. Ok I regain control of my body, now I am ready to head back downstairs. I head to the kitchen to see if Mom needs any help with dinner. I know that she brought things from her house to prepare dinner. As I walk into the kitchen, I can see I am too late to be of assistance to her.

"I was coming to see if you needed any help with dinner. But I can see that you have everything well in hand," I say.

"Yes, everything is almost ready. But you can help by staying in here and keeping me company. Cooking was always more fun when one of you kids would tell me about your day, school, ask for advice, or just chatting with me. That is one of the things I miss most now that you are adults. Well most of you anyway, the jury is still out on Mia," she laugh as she says this.

"Mia has always been stubborn and headed in her own direction, that is for sure. But I do believe her relationship with Ethan is causing her to become more grown up," I say. I just hope he doesn't break my sister's heart. That would put a strain on family relations since Elliot is engaged to his sister, Kate. There isn't anything I can do about that at the moment, so I will keep these thoughts to myself. There is no need to worry Mom about it. I am sure these thoughts have come to already. She is a keen observer, that is how she knew not to touch me as a child.

Ana comes into kitchen looking all sleepy and sweet. She is surprised at how long she slept. I hold my tongue about her thwarting my plan to hire someone for our move. She is ready for dinner, we all hear her stomach growl. Grace's dinner smells delicious. My dad has always had perfect timing for when dinner ready. He just materializes when the food is ready to put on the table. Elliot, Mia and I have always marveled at this skill. We head to the table and dig into our food. Everyone loves the house, but we are all happy that the day is finished.

When Ana finishes her food, she goes to have a look at the completed rooms. Mom, dad, and I stay at the table to give Ana time to explore without any of us hovering around her. She looks so happy when she returns. I love how surprised she is when she thanks Grace for decorating and finds out it was me. Making her happy is one of the biggest goals I have, and I am thrilled that she likes the way I have set things out.

Carrick and Grace leave right after dinner. My dad jokes that he is too old for this, but he could seriously outwork a bunch of twenty year olds. After they leave, I pick Ana up and carry her to our bedroom to christen it tonight. She has no idea that I have toys here with us from, as she says the Red Room. I am happy that she doesn't add the of pain part anymore. But she is well aware of how much pleasure can come in that room. I have plans for us to have lots of pleasure tonight. Her eyes twinkle and her face flushes with lust when I pull the toys from my nightstand drawer. Let the pleasure begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Move-in Day ch. 2**

Ana POV

I awake deliciously sore from our kinky fuckery last night. Christian was sneaky and he packed toys from the Red Room to christen our new house. As I look around our bedroom, I notice that Christian has put some ultrasound pictures of our little Blip and pictures from our honeymoon. I love the pale grey and yellow that we chose for the master suite. It is very calming in here, and I think we will need a calm environment for when Blip arrives. I slowly get out of bed and walk into the nursery that is connected to our room. The grey and yellow flow into this room, with the addition of sunshine and elephants. This is the first time I have seen the crib put together and I love the way it is the focal point of the room. We chose an antique crib that Elliot then researched all the new safety standards for cribs and added those things. I love that he could do this without compromising the original beauty of the crib. Now we just have to wait for Blip to arrive.

As I exit the nursery, I am surprised that Christian is still asleep, he must have exhausted himself yesterday. He rarely awakens after me, and this gives me opportunity to make him breakfast. I will if there is anything to make in our wonderful new kitchen to make for breakfast. As I walk down the stairway, I notice Christian has hung some of wedding pictures here. One of my mom and Ray with me, one of his family, and then one of our wedding party. Here is another example of how well he knows what I like. I love this house and all the details that show people that we live here. No more cold sterile museum, we now have a warm inviting home.

Finally, I arrive in the kitchen, and it is fully stocked. This has to be the work of Gale. I love that she has already gotten food in here for us. How early did she come in today? She is a true gem, and I am so thankful for her. I know I will rely on her even more after the baby is born. I can remember when I felt awkward having her in the kitchen doing things for me that normally did myself. But now we work together almost seamlessly. This is a perfect example of that. I want to make breakfast for Christian, and she has already shopped for us. She is truly a marvel.

A few weeks ago, Christian came up with the idea of having the space above the garage renovated for Taylor and Gail. I love that eloped and were married a few weeks after our wedding. Now they need a place of their own, and I hope they like the home we have for them here. I can't wait until later when we show them their home above the garage Elliot remodel for them. It is rather spacious being above our large four car garage. I was so happy when Elliot gave me a tour, and there is a bonus area that he converted into a room for Sophie. Her room is like a little hideout, with an entire wall that is a bookshelf. I would have loved to have had that when I was a child.

I have to stop all this day dreaming and make breakfast, or Christian will be awake before I even get started. Pancakes, eggs and bacon for our first breakfast in our new home. I think this is fitting since it is the breakfast I ate in the Heathman with Christian after he rescued me from Jose and his overly enthusiastic lips. Just as I am putting the final pancake in the warming oven Christian appears in the kitchen doorway. He looks more delicious than the food, but I need to eat for Blip. Delicious Christian will have to wait, though I am sure he could persuade me to postpone breakfast if he tried.

"Good morning my beautiful wife," he says as he stalks toward me. How can he look so tempting and wonderful first thing in the morning?

"Why will you never stay in bed long enough for me to bring you your breakfast," I ask because he does this to me often. Well, as often as I wake up before him.

"You just have be up earlier I guess," he states calmly.

"Well, we both know that is never going to happen," I reply.

I get out our plates and fill them with food. We sit at the breakfast bar to eat. I know Christian is excited to see me eating so much. I would never have believed that pregnancy would increase my appetite this much. It is amazing how much this thrills Christian to me eating and cleaning my plate. Hopefully after Blip arrives Christian will be more relaxed about my food intake. That will never happen, he will just have two people to control their eating habits, my subconscious chides.

When I finish eating, I ask Christian, "Where are Taylor and Gail. I am dying to show them their house. I hope they like it."

"They slept in one of the guest rooms last night at my request. I told them it would be silly to drive back into the city and then turn right around to back this morning," Christian says.

"I love that plan. How quickly can we show them their house? Gail has already been out and about, she has been grocery shopping this morning. I am dying for them to see it and to see if they like it. Our surprise," I tell Christian.

He sends Taylor a text, asking for him and Gail to come to the kitchen. When they arrive, they seem nervous and confused. I am totally freaking out with excitement. I am almost as excited as I was yesterday when the delivery trucks were coming to our house.

"We have something we would like to show you guys out by the garage," Christian tells them. "Will you follow us outside right now?"

"Uhh, sure," Taylor murmurs, with a confused look on his face, and Gale looks just as bewildered as Taylor.

They follow us to the garage and then up the stairs to a beautiful deck outside their home. They both look completely confused and you can see that they are trying to figure out why we have them on a deck on top of the garage.

When Christian takes out the key and tuns the lock, I can't hold back any longer. I shout, "Welcome to your new home!"

They head inside the house to look around. They are both shocked that we were able to pull this off without them figuring it out. They love it, and can't wait to show Sophie her bedroom. They thank us profusely, but I don't know how we would survive without them here. Knowing I will have Gail right here on the property to help me when Blip arrives gives me such peace. Christian and I both rely on Taylor and his expertise in keeping us all safe. We want them close by if for no other reason, the peace of mind it gives Christian. He trusts Taylor implicitly.

"We saved some packing boxes and are giving both of you a couple of weeks off to get moved in and maybe take a trip to relax before Blip gets here and I never let Gail leave my side," I tell them. "Christian and I are going to leave and let you look around without us hovering over you."

"Here are the keys to your home. I hope you enjoy living here! I hope you both stay with us forever," Christian says as we exit their house.

"That was a success," I say as we reach our front door. "I am so happy that they love it, aren't you?

"Yes, I am thrilled that they like it. I hope it helps Taylor to get to see Sophie more often. He adores her, and does not get to spend enough time with her." Christian says. I think he feels guilty about Taylor working so much that it limits his time with his a daughter. Now that they have a place of their own and it is right here on the property, maybe Sophie can spend more time here with Taylor and Gail.

"What do you have planned for the day, Mr. Grey," I ask.

"The first thing on my agenda according to Andrea is spending time with the lovely Mrs. Grey. How does that sound to you, " he says with a serious tone.

I tell him that sounds like a grand idea to me. We decide to change into comfortable clothes and walk through the meadow to the sound. I want to cherish these times when it is just Christian and me! He is worried that when Blip arrives, we won't have these moments.

Christian POV

Walking with Ana throughout the meadow is a moment I don't want to forget. These moments of us alone are flying away. I want to have as much time with her as possible before Blip enters our lives. I know things between us with drastically change with his arrival. I am looking forward to his arrival, but at the same time I am a nervous wreck. I think I will make an appointment with Flynn to see if this is normal or if my fucked up life before Ana has anything to do with it.

There are things that I will make sure our children never have to go through. I will make sure they are never hungry, they feel loved and wanted, and that they can accomplish whatever they put want to in life. I still have so many regrets about the way I handled myself the night Ana told me she was pregnant. I will spend the rest of my life showing Blip that he is wanted and a vital member of our family. I don't want it to take him twenty-eight years to realize he is loved. I want to show him from day one. The only reason I feel I can succeed at any of these things is because I have Ana at my side helping me along the way. I squeeze her hand as we walk along the meadow, and she returns the gesture.

Time is such an odd thing, it seems that we have lived her forever. But in reality we only just moved in yesterday. Maybe I have this feeling because we are right where we belong. Ana and I have had quite the year, but through it all she has stood right beside me and loved me each and every step. I love that she is not intimidated by my control issues any longer, and isn't afraid to let me know when I am too controlling.

If anyone would have told me a year ago that I would be married and expecting my first child, I would laughed in their face. I thought I was happy with my life, but I now understand what happiness is. Ana makes me happy, truly happy down deep where frustrations can't reach.

We return to the house and I take Ana to our bedroom and gently, purposefully make love to her. I try to put as many emotions into our love,asking as I can, so she will see inside my heart. This is still the way I am best at expressing my feelings to her. This is how I most naturally say I love you, Mrs. Grey.

Thanks again


	3. Chapter 3

Move-in Ch. 3

This living in a new house has been pretty rewarding each night so far, so what if it has only been two nights. The mornings waking up to a view of the sound each day is amazing. Christian and I have decided to take a few more days off work to get our new home ready for Christmas. I am so glad that Elliot was able to finish in time for us to celebrate Christmas here. We have two weeks to get the house all ready for Christmas, our first Christmas together. I have never really been one to decorate more than a tree for Christmas. Ray wasn't thrilled with all of the hoopla that went along with the Christmas holidays, so we would use the same artificial tree year after year. But this year, I want to have the tree and all the trimmings around the house. When I told Christian this information, he insisted that we hire help. I tried all my powers of persuasion for us to do the decorating ourselves, but to no avail. He admitted that he had regretted giving in on moving day, when he saw me taking such a long nap. This afternoon we have a meeting with an interior designer to plan the decorations for the house. But I have been able to talk Christian into going to a tree farm to choose the tree for the great room.

"Last night was exceptional I know, but that is not the reason for the smile on your face right now. What are you thinking about this morning that isn't me," Christian asks.

"I didn't realize you were awake. I have been thinking about having the decorations up in our home. This is the first time I have wanted to have everything decorated. It's really out of character for me." I say. "Maybe it is having the baby on the way and all the extra hormones flowing through my body. Or maybe it is the fact that this is our first Christmas, all I know is that I can't wait to decorate."

"If you want to get to our meeting on time, you need to head to the shower. Otherwise, we will be late because you are too enticingly sexy right now," he says with a smirk.

Trying to be coy, I add, "Being late doesn't sound too bad, if you are the thing making me late."

"Now I am a thing, huh? Maybe I will take my shower now to save my ego from anymore of your critiques," says Christian as he heads to the shower. I would be worried if he wasn't smiling my favorite smile that is reserved just for me.

With that thought in mind, I decide to join him in the shower. We need to break in the new shower at some point, right? Why not this morning? Especially since Christian is in such a playful mood. He doesn't seem to be too surprised when I wrap my arms around him under the waterfall in our shower. This shower is extravagant. I love the way Elliot was able to keep our house eco friendly and still add so many luxurious items for us. Right now I am thankful for the heated tiles in our bathroom, but don't ask me to explain how they work. I am just thankful that they do.

Christian has already dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast and his morning coffee. By the time I am dressed and in the kitchen, Gail has my oatmeal with fresh raspberries ready to serve. Christian is reading the newspaper as he finishes his coffee.

I ask, "How was your first night in your new house, Gail?"

"We absolutely loved it. Being able to see the water from our bedroom was such a nice treat. Again, thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Gail answers.

"You are so welcome. I am so happy you are so close, I am going to need you even more in a few months," I reply. I have finally gotten comfortable with her referring to me as Mrs. Grey instead of Ana.

"We have already talked to Sophie and she is going to come spend the weekend with us when we return from our trip," she adds.

"Have you and Taylor decided where your going?" I ask.

"We are looking at going to Cabo San Lucas to see the whales," Gail adds with more excitement than I have seen from her.

"That sounds wonderful! I am anxious to hear all about it. When are you leaving? And returning?" I ask her as I finish my breakfast.

"We plan to leave tomorrow and be gone for four nights," she says. "That way we will be back for Sophie to come for the weekend."

"The company jet is not scheduled to be used for the next couple of weeks. I will have it ready and waiting at SeaTac tomorrow morning for you and Taylor," Christian says, and I didn't even know he was listening to us. "Have Taylor let Stephen know what time you would like to depart and where you want to go exactly so he can file the correct paperwork."

Gail begins to argue, but I tell her that she knows how Christian is when he makes his mind up about something. She reluctantly agrees and heads off to tell Taylor the good news.

"That was very nice of you, Christian," I add when Gail is gone.

He shrugs and tells me, "Taylor is my most trusted employee, I want to give him reasons to stay and this is one way to do that. He works so many hours following me around that it just felt like the right thing to do. Plus, I will know he and Gail are traveling the safest way possible, with Stephen piloting them."

Mr. Control freak is here in full color this morning. I could dwell on this fact or just see this as a wonderful gesture for Gail and Taylor. I just have to choose my battles with his control freakery and this is not a battle I want to take on, so wonderfully nice gesture it is.

Looking at the clock I ask, "When do we need to leave for our appointment?" As an afterthought I add, "Do you think they will be able to start the decorating this week?"

"We should be leaving in the next few minutes. Yes, I told them the timeline for decorating starts tomorrow," he says with his commanding presence.

"What about other clients or jobs they have going on right now? Our house can't be the only job they are working on for this Christmas," I reason.

"Money is a great motivator for getting these things accomplished in a timely manner. I simply inquired if a certain figure would help them to be able to work on the timeline I suggested. This company was more than willing to start tomorrow. Plus, Grace highly recommended them. She has hired them to decorate for the Coping Together Ball for the last several years," he tells me. "It is good business to keep your regular clients happy."

As I get my jacket, I realize there are certain ways that I have mentally adjusted to having as much money as Christian, or we have, like having Gail, Taylor, and our security team. But there are still times like being able to get a busy interior designer to drop everything to work for us that still intimidates me completely. Another example of how far from my old life being Mrs. Christian Grey has taken me.

We arrive at the office in downtown Seattle a few minutes early for our appointment, but are immediately ushered into a conference room. The receptionist asks if we would like something to drink. I ask for an iced water and Christian requests a coffee with sugar. Before she returns, an impeccably dressed woman in her mid thirties, I guess, walks in and introduces herself as Sheila. She is the owner of the design company. She tells us that Elliot has already emailed the plans of our home, and she has them in her design program for us to begin working. I guess this is another perk of being Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey.

Sheila is wonderful and seems to have the ability to see into my mind for the kind of decor I want to see in our home for the holidays. What I love most about the design plan we come up with is how it will blend right into the style and decor of our house. My favorite part is her ability to bring things from nature into our decorations. We will have pine boughs, holly, pine cones, and even abandoned birds nests to make it look festive and natural at the same time. It feels like we are bringing a little of the life outside our home into it in such an amazing way. I am in love with the vision she has for pine boughs, and holly for the railing of our staircase. Not only will our home look like Christmas, but it will smell wonderful too. We spend about three hours with Sheila and when we are finished she promises to be out to get the project started tomorrow morning.

As we leave her office, my stomach growls loudly. Christian says it appears Blip would like to be fed before we find our Christmas tree. We decide to eat at one of our favorite Italian restaurants that is only a few blocks from the design office. As we walk to the restaurant, I enjoy the feel of the city decorated for the holidays and having my sexy husband by my side. I still notice the way other women look at him with too much appreciation as we pass them on the street. But unlike when we first met, I have confidence in our relationship and how much he loves me. I no longer wonder if he would chose me without the chaos of his youth. I still don't understand why he chose me, but now I completely accept that he loves me. Life is good and finally uneventful. Let's hope the calm sticks around for, well forever.

The restaurant isn't crowded as we are a little late for the lunch rush, and we are seated immediately. We enjoy a wonderful meal together at a leisurely pace. These times together are still a little surprising to me, seeing Christian relaxed and talking openly is such a contrast to the man I met just a few short months ago. We finish our meal, and we head back to Audi SUV.

As we drive to the tree farm Christian asks if this a tradition from my childhood with Ray. "No," I reply, "As you can imagine, Ray was not one for extravagance during the holidays. We had an artificial tree that we drug out of the attic to decorate. That was pretty much the extent of our decorating. But now that I think about it, he did insist on putting up all those handmade decorations that I made in school each year."

With that special Christian smile he says, "I can't wait until next year when Ray is back home and I get to see all those decorations that little Ana made."

"Don't set your expectations too high, I have never claimed to be artistic. Plus, remember that I made them when I was like six," I whine. What the heck, how does he turn me into one of those whiny girls that Kate and I have always made fun of.

We arrive at the tree farm, head into the office for instructions on where to find the size tree we want. After receiving the instructions and directions, the guy comes from behind the counter picks up an ax and hands it to Christian.

"This is a sight that I rarely get to see," I tell Christian as we walk outside. He looks at me perplexed by my comment. "The only other time I have seen you look this uncomfortable and out of your element was when I asked you to cut vegetables for our stir fry at my apartment."

"Are you doubting my manliness and ability? Let's just head out to find our tree or would you rather I show you what I am most competent at doing while we are here at the tree farm." He says with a twinkle in his eye.

"While sex with you in the great outdoors has always been exciting, I think we should stick to finding our tree. I would rather not have pine needles poking me in the ass." I say with a smirk and walk toward the trees.

He catches up to me and whispers, "That isn't what would be poking you in the ass!"

What am I going to do with this man, honestly, he has no shame. But if I truly think about it, that is one of the things I love most about him. The things he does to my body is usually mind blowing. Let's focus on a Christmas tree, Ana. I close the gap that my sex-dreaming has allowed and take his hand. We walk around for about twenty minutes and then I see it. The tree that is ours, it is beautiful. I practically drag Christian to see it. It is all alone, all the trees that were growing near it have already been cut. This tree was just waiting here for us, I tell Christian and he agrees that it is the tree for us. He rolls up his shirt sleeves, picks up the ax, and starts chopping down the tree. When we get the tree back to the drop off area, Christian schedules the delivery time for tomorrow.

Who knew that watching Christian swinging an ax would be such a turn on. I think the drive home will be torturous. Maybe I can talk him into a visit to the apartment at Escala. That is closer than going all the way home. I am not sure I want to wait to get home. Plus, we could go to the Red Room at Escala. Yes, I use my powers of persuasion to get him to stop at Escala. Once we arrive at the apartment, Christian sends Gail a message saying we would be home late and to put our dinner in the warmer. He wishes them well on their trip.

The Red Room always entices me with the smell and the memories we have made in here. Yes, there are a couple of bad memories in this room, but the good,memories outweigh them so strongly that they feel like a different lifetime. I do have a memory from one of the first times that Christian spoke of this room, he told me that it was much more about pleasure than pain. At the time I couldn't see past the fear I had of the whips, canes and rules to the pleasure Christian spoke about that day. But now pleasure is what this room brings to my mind. Not only the physical pleasure Christian so skillfully draws from my body, but the intimacy and conversations that we share in here. This room has gone from a place I feared to a place I crave to share with Christian. Our time in here this evening is just as mind blowing as times in the past and hopefully many more times in the future.

We have finished our dinner and are cuddled in bed for the night. I love being in his arms, this is the place I feel the safest and most secure. We are just talking about all the excitement of the last few and and suddenly I feel it. I grab Christian's hand and put it on my abdomen.

He looks at me with fear, "What is wrong?" But his fear quickly turns to amazement, as he feels it too. "Blip," he whispers, as if he spoke it aloud all movement would stop. With astonishment written all over his face he adds, "There really is a baby growing there. I felt him move. That is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Ana, you are incredible. You are actually growing the physical representation of our love inside your body. Come on, Blip, kick Daddy again."

Hormones won't allow me to hold it in any longer, tears of joy roll down my face. This moment is one I want to hold onto in my mind forever. Christian adds to my memory by saying, "Ana, I love you with all that I am."

"Christian, I love you with all that I am."


End file.
